Mandy Wiles/Quotes
All Quotes During missions *I'll be right there... just have to get something from my locker. *Those girls just don't appreciate what hard work it is to always be beautiful. *belching* *Hey! You! That's my answer sheet! Help! I'm being robbed. *Oh my god, is that the cafeteria lady over there? *Edna, what are you doing? You stink like cheap perfume... like did you drink a whole bottle or something? *Oh my god Edna, I'm so sorry. Did you like cut your face when you shaved or something? *How'd you get Dr. Watts to go out with you Edna? Like did you drug him? *This is impossible! *How am I supposed to know what a cosine is? *I sure hope there's no math requirement for cheerleading college. *Oh yes, miss. *Would you be QUIET?!? I'm trying to get my beauty sleep. *Is it the football team? *There he is! *Thank you Mister Hattrick! *Yeah. I knew you guys didn't have the money. And MATH IS HARD! *Don't worry, he'll be here soon... I'm sure. *What happened to your hair!? Poor girl! *Oh my god, that zit is totally noticeable. *Keep trying... maybe one day you'll get it. *Forgot to do your laundry again? *Don't look at me! *In your dreams! *What's with your pants? *Get away from me! *ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME... you creep!? *What are you doing? *Stop following me, jerk! *You're like totally following me, I'm so out of here. *Stop following me you perverted creep! *Oh my god, this is disgusting. I'll have to go change. Oh my god. *I can't believe someone threw something like that at me. *Can't wait to get out of these clothes. *Hopkins! I see you there! You are so not getting away with this! *This is much better. I hope it doesn't make me smell like a nerd. *Why does this stuff always happen to me? *Ah, much better... now I'm ready to dazzle everyone with my charisma and popularity again. *Aaaahhhh! *Eeeeeehhhhh! *Don't touch me you perverted twisted sicko peeping Tom creepy son of a bitch! *Get out of here you sleazy sick slimy pig! Get OUT! *Some weirdo threw something at me. I just can't believe it. *Um... could you like get out of our locker room? *Come on - dance for us! *Do your dance, mascot! *Not bad! Maybe you should join our squad? *You're so dorky! I love it! *GO team! GO! *Guys! The mascot were screw up again! *Hey guys! Our mascot hasn't been practising enough. *There's a whole bunch of them in the school! *My reputation is ruined... please help me Jimmy, I'll do anything! *Did you get them all yet, Jimmy? *I'm so glad you're helping me, Jimmy... *Oh, you are the sweetest boy ever! *I'll show you that I mean it, Jimmy! Just give me a chance. *kissing* *You know... for a psychopath you're not a bad kisser! *Yeah... for sure... bye, Jimmy... *What is your problem? *Guys! Ricky's being a pervert! Help me! *Jimmy is that you? Thank you. *I hope no one's getting hurt. Oh Jimmy, won't you save them? *Where are the others? Is everyone okay? *Is everybody safe? Oh my god, Jimmy! Please get them! *Jimmy! The fire! Please get the fire! *I think the flames are getting out of control! *Jimmy! Please save the gym! Please! *Oh, Jimmy! Thank you! *I don't know but I saw some weirdo downstairs. *Be careful, Jimmy! *WHO do you think you are? *I can't believe you used to be my friend. Suggesting to go on a date *Oh... that sounds like a great idea Jimmy! *You and me Jimmy? *chuckles* Okay! *Sure! We can hang out a bit!? ALLY About to Leave *Alright, I'm bored. Bye! *You know, I still have to wash my hair. See ya. *It was fun but now IT'S OVER. Bye! ALLY Help Me *Jimmy! Help me! *Jimmy! Are you going to protect me or what?! Pinched in the bum *Who do you think you are?! *Oh my god! You're such a sleaze! Wandering around *Oh my god! I think I broke a nail or something. Major emergency... *I hope everyone's looking at me. Of course they're looking at me. *Who should I humilliate and socially destroy today? *I don't get it. What exactly is the gongshow anyways? *Yeah, like he doesn't care? Of course he cares, I mean, just look at me... *Mmm... Johnny Vincent is kinda cute. Why is he with that tramp Lola? Conversing *Anyways... let's talk about me. *Oh, I just thought of something. *Oh my god, Beatrice is such a dork. She thought she could hang out with me just because I copy my assigments from her. *Did you see Pinky in that skirt? Ugh, poor girl, she's definitely getting fat. *Can you believe Lola? I bet she's been with at least half the boys of the school just to make Johnny jealous. *He obviously has the hots for me. Not that I can blame him, I mean, who doesn't, right? *Miss Philips obviously used to be one of those weird drama club kids. No wonder she got divorced and had to become a teacher. *Mr. Burton is such a nice man. He's always helping out with cheerleading practice, you know? *Everyone who's not a total loser is voting for Ted in the student council election. *Did you hear about that plant they keep in Harrington House? Those preps are so weird. If it wasn't for the money they'd be total nerds! *Lola's got Johnny all wound up the poor guy. He should forget about that tramp and try out for the football team! *It's not like anyone actually cares about the game, they're all there for the awesome cheeleading! *Jimmy is just like, so cool! I heard Mr. Burton is going to make him captain of the football team. *Can you believe that Jimmy psychopath? Gary was right about him all along! *I heard the swim team shaves all their body hair! *No one appreciates how much hard work it is to be this popular! *The worst thing about being beautiful is that everyone's jealous, you know? *I got this huge zit the other day; my life is over! *I can't believe I had to sit next to that nerd Melvin! Like, doesn't anyone care about my feelings?! *There are just so many losers in this world! It's so annoying! *What is it with homework, anyways? Don't they know I have cheerleading practice?! *Why do so many dweebs wanna talk to me? Don't they know I'm like, totally out of their league? *There are just too many boys trying to get a date with me. It's such a hassle! *I am so sure to get a cheerleading scholarship for college! *I think I'm gonna ostracise Beatrice this week, she's been annoying me. *I'm like, a natural born leader, that's why I'm the captain of the cheerleading squad. *I'm guaranteed to pass math this year and I don't even have to study! *It's like, I'm the queen of Bullworth. It's a lot of pressure, you know, but totally worth it. *Maybe Lola's are bigger, but mine are definitely perkier... for sure. *Have you ever had too many people ask you out on a date? *Have you ever tried to imagine what it's like to be a nerd? *Have you ever been to New Coventry? *Have you ever copied someone's homework? *Have you ever wondered what it'd be like to make out with Johnny Vincent? Replying *Yeah, like, I'm so sure. *Oh my god! That can't be true. *Are you like totally sure about that? *That's totally believable! *Look on the bright side, at least, I don't have that problem. *Why do you always talk about your problems? How about MY feelings?! *Could we talk about somethin' that's not boring? *Well... isn't that nice? *Wow, you are like, almost as cool as me! *I'm sure you're real proud. *Wow, isn't that nice? *What a stupid question; of course I have! *Nah! Never. *Oh, for sure! *Yeah, of course! All the cool kids have. Bumped Into Friendly terms *Like, excuse me! *Um... hello? *Look where you're going, OK? Unfriendly terms *Don't even think about it, creepo! *Yeah, I'm so sure! *Oh my god! Did you just touch me?! *You are such, a freak! *Whatever! *What's your problem?! *Like, don't touch me! Bumped into Jimmy after he's expelled *You're such a loser! Don't hit *Could you be less of a dork, please?! *God! Sometimes you're such a pain! *Oh my god! Why'd you've to be such an idiot?! Greeting *Hi. *Hello! *Hiya! *Hello, handsome. *Hello, you... Greeting authority *Hello ma'm. *Hi, sir. How are you? Greeting with fear *Ah... like... hello? Saying goodbye *I gotta go make Beatrice miserable. See you. *I've to go and get myself a pedicure. Bye. *You're not holding my interests. See you later. *Bye-bye! *Gotta go to practice, bye! *See you later, OK? Complimenting Appearance *Jimmy! You dress way better than most of the dorks here! *Like, that haircut is totally cool, Jimmy! *Wow, nice hat! *Where'd you get that shirt, Jimmy? It's awesome. *I totally like your shoes, Jimmy! Asking for a gift *C'mon Jimmy, you know you're supposed to bring me a present. *You have to show you really care. After receiving a gift *I guess I was wrong about you. Thanks. *Oh, that's really nice. Thank you. Before making out *Jimmy, I'm a little cold. Would you give me a hug? *Won't you come a little closer, Jimmy? After making out *That was cool. But don't tell anyone, okay? *You know, Jimmy? I think I might like you! *You just made out with the most popular girl at Bullworth! Grooming *God... I am so... hot! *Eat your heart out boys... Laughing *Ha ha ha ha haaa... LOSER! *(laughs) Calling for help *Help! Help! I'm being harassed! *Would someone get this jerk off me?! Fighting *Just you wait! *I'm a cheerleader and I'm gonna kick your ass! *Oh? You think it's funny now... *I'm gonna make you so sorry! Chasing *You're like SO DEAD! *You can't outrun a cheerleader! Out of Breath *(Panting) I don't (panting) care... Escaped from * You're like the biggest wuss ever Jimmy Hopkins! * You know you're running away from a girl, don't you? Oh my God, you're so pathetic! Fight Instigated *I'm a cheerleader and I'm ANGRY! *I'm so going to hurt you! Spit On *Oh my god! You're like, totally sick! Watching a fight *Go, Bullworth! Go! *Ha haa, look at those dorks fight! *This is so much fun! Seeing friend/cliquemate being attacked *Hey! Don't do that to him! *Why do you always have to fight?! Knocked out *Who beats up a cheerleader...? *You are crazy and abusive... you know that? *You have... serious problems... *(whines) But... but... I'm popular...! Complaining *Oh my god! It's like the worst thing ever, I mean, can you believe it?! *It's just so not right, you know? Like, how can anyone live with themselves doing something like that?! Jeering *You are like the biggest loser ever! *Oh my god! You're such a NERD! *You're the biggest social outcast at all of Bullworth! *Oh my god! How can you even live with yourself?! Taunting *Loser! *Reject! *Social outcast! *Nobody likes you! *Dorkwad! *Oh my god! You are such a jerk! *Like, you're a total reject! *(shoving) You're such a dork! *(Shoving) And there's nothing you can do about it! Taunting new kid *Hey, new kid, don't ever talk to me, OK? Taunting appearance *Are you embarrased to look like that? *Are you deliberately trying to be a social reject with that haircut? *Oh my god! What happened to your pants? *Like, did you make those shoes yourself? *I'm so sorry about that shirt! *Tattoos are for social rejects! Perfect for you! *That hat's really unfortunate! Flustered *Um... like, OK, like... um... *So... like, um, please calm down... Taunted *C'mon! You can't do that! I'm like, popular! *Why are you being such a jerk?! To me! *You know, you are like totally hurting my feelings! Not intimidated by taunt *Yeah like, whatever. *Do I look like someone who cares?! *Why don't you go be annoying someone else? *Like, I bother with a nobody like you. Comebacks after being taunted *Oh yeah, whatever Mr. 'I'm such a jerk'! *Oh yeah? How come you don't have any friends then, huh? *You did not just talked to me in that tone of voice! *Get over yourself! *Oh look! Mr. 'I've been expelled a hundred times' thinks he's cool! *You're like, the most pathetic jerk ever! While getting swirlie *OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! *Please! Please! Please, don't do that! After getting swirlie *OH MY GOD! I HOPE YOU DIE! After being locked *Oh my god! I can't believe you just did that! *You can't do that to me! I'm popular! Getting hit by bike/car *Oh my god! Why did you do that?! *Are you insane?! *You are like totally out of control! Getting hit by dead rat *(Shrieks) A rat! Getting hit by stink bomb *(coughs) Oh my (coughs) god! (coughs). Getting hit by sneak attack/projectile *You can't just do that to the most popular girl! *Oh yeah, very funny, guys... Perceiving something as cool *Ooh! That's pretty cool! *Yeah... ok... that's nice! Perceiving something as crap *Two. Words. Totally. nerdy! *Only losers would like that! Seeing vandalism *Why are you being such a psychopath?! *Could you like not be a total jerk, please?! Seeing weapon being fired *It's not the four of July, you doofus! *You are such a psycho! Seeing someone tagging a wall *Are you crying out for attention or something?! Seeing boy in girls' dorm/bathroom *Aaaah! Oh my god! *(Shrieks) *Aaaah! It's a boy! At the dorm! *Having a little adventure, are we? Disgusted *Yuck! Like, sicky! Yuck! *That's like, totally grody! Payback *Someone should like totally demolish that little jerk! Tattling *Like, oh my god! Could you like, do something about him? *I can't believe he did it, but he totally did! And it's totally not allowed! Commenting store clothing *That is so ugly! *I bet Lola would wear something like that. *Oh, that's pretty cute. I'll make Ted buy it for me. *I'm too good looking to wear something like that. Confused *This is just so confusing! Congratulating *Like, that's so cool! *You totally rock! When TV is turned off *Hey, dorkwad, I was watching that! Indignant *Like, why do you have to be such a jerk? *That's so totally not funny! *Who do you think you are doing that to me?! Category:Character Quotes